1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a first substrate where thin film transistors are formed, a second substrate which is disposed opposite to the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates.
Gate lines and data lines are formed on the first substrate and insulatingly intersect each other to form pixels. The pixels are connected to the thin film transistors. When the gate lines receive a gate signal, i.e., a gate-on voltage Von, to turn on the thin film transistors, a data voltage Vd applied through the data lines is charged in the pixels. Orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is determined by an electric filed between the pixel voltage Vp charged in the pixels and a common voltage on the common electrode. The data voltage Vd is applied with different polarities per frames.
The data voltage Vd applied to the pixels is reduced by parasitic capacity Cp between the gate electrode and the source electrode (drain electrode) to form the pixel voltage Vp. The voltage difference between the data voltage Vd and the pixel voltage Vp is the kickback voltage Vkb.
The gate lines receive a gate signal through a gate driver. Due to resistance in the gate lines, the pixel adjacent to the gate driver receives a gate signal which is less delayed, and the pixel far from the gate driver receives a gate signal which is significantly delayed.
The level of the kickback voltage varies depending on the delay of the gate signals, thereby making the brightness of the screen bnon-uniform.